Red Diamond: A Precursor Story
by Galalithial
Summary: Jacinth is different from his fellow Gems, and though they try to hide it, he is well aware of their unease. What a only a few know, however, is of the young, multi-colored Gem's lineage and potential. And a few of those wish to see him never meet that potential. His peaceful days as a healer have come to an end when rebellion finds its way to his doorstep. What does his fate hold?
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone, whoever may be reading this. For old fans of mine, I've returned! For new readers, welcome! This is my newest inspiration, and being as inspiration in any form has been lacking as of late, I'm extremely excited about this. Enjoy my Steven Universe story!**

* * *

Long before Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems ever arrived on Earth and discovered the beauty there, before the Kindergarten was founded, Gem Mining was a common and standard method for growing the population of Homeworld. Intellectual Gems would strategically "plant" Gem shards for aquatic and earthen Gems to nourish and cover. Held safe underground in a bubble of nourishing mineral water, under the heat and pressure of the nursery planet, a new, child Gem would be created. When they were developed enough, they would be encouraged to burst from their shelter, finding strength in their struggle.

How the Gem formed would depend on a number of factors, though mainly the previous Gem's shard used, but also the planet they were grown on, the depth in which they were buried, and the type of mineral water used to nurture the young gem. It was a natural process. Older Gems would eventually become brittle and break, but their life did not have to end. Their shards could be regrown into new Gems, based on aspects of the old Gem, the child may be a new copy, or an individual with similarities to their predecessor.

But, there were occasional problems. Some Gems were shattered to dust, never to be recovered. They became incorporated into mineral waters, thus altering the Gem development of those they nurtured. Sometimes shards never regrew into new Gems. The common theory is that the Gem who passed simply felt complete with their life and did not wish to be reborn again. This theory was built on personal testimony of those close to the Gems who would not be reborn. But, stranger things can happen.

This was such when the recovery team pulled the earth from a child Gem that was taking far too long to mature. They believed the shard had failed to regrow, not surprising, considering the shard they had used. But, as the layers of dirt and mineral came away to reveal a small set of fingers poking through the sediment, those gathered gave audible surprise. The consensus was that they should re-cover the sleeping form and allow it to mature in its own time, only giving it extra observation. The Gem in charge, however, had other plans.

"Pull it out." The large, red Gem stared down on her workers with absolute authority.

"But, Almandine, if the Gem is underdeveloped, it could-" A young Fluorite tried to interject, but was cut-off by the back of Almandine's hand. The other, smaller gems stayed back, too cowed to try and help the beaten Gem.

"No spawn of a Diamond would ever come out underdeveloped, their gems are too strong. Pull it out, and let's discover for ourselves what causes this one to lie dormant." The Gems rushed into action at her orders, quickly removing more earth from the bright yellow hand. Almandine glared down, her oppressive gaze urging the the workers to move faster. There was slight hesitation when the arm they revealed began to slowly fade to orange, then to red at the shoulder. The workers paused, concerned, but one look at their task master had them doubling their efforts.

"Move aside," Almandine ordered as the team uncovered the Gems head, some gasping in alarm, "Show me." The little face she stared down on was peaceful in its rest, thin lips slightly parted, eyes softly shut, golden hair tousled about to frame the bright red face. Almandine sneered down on it.

"What's wrong with it?" Fluorite asked, standing beside her tall leader, confused.

"You tell me," The commanding Gem turned, "What type of mineral was it soaked in?"

Fluorite focused and pulled a small tablet from the gem seated in her shoulder. She looked over the markings, then at the juvenile Gem, and back at the words.

"Fragment: Yellow Diamond. Location: 29°0′01″S 28°51′43″E. Depth: 12. Earth composition: 96% Neutral, 3% High Grade Gem, 1% Trace Elements. Mineral Water..." Here, she paused her factual, monotone iteration and looked up at Almandine nervously.

"What is it?" Almandine commanded. Fluorite took a deep breath.

"Mineral Water: 30% Pure diamond, 10% topaz, 15% quartz, 15% moonstone, 20% onyx, and..." She had saved this most shocking piece of evidence for last. Unsure of the consequences, she hesitated, but a look from Almandine had her hurrying to finish her words. "10% Pink Diamond!" Fluorite said this as quickly as she could get the words out and stepped back, out of arms reach of the aggressive commander. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her body tense in preparation for the strike sure to come. When it did not, she slowly opened her eyes, but that did not subside her fears. Almandine was glowing with rage, her body shaking, heat rolling off of her in waves.

"I'm sorry, Almandine, we couldn't nurture a diamond without at least some Pink in it, they just don't grow without it!" Fluorite tried to explain, but her words only brought the mass of seething rage to turn on her.

"Ten percent?! You flooded a Diamonds development chamber with ten percent Pink?!" Her words were lava, spewing forth from the mouth of an angered volcano, burning Fluorite's skin.

"The shard was so damaged, we thought we'd need it, we never could have guessed..." Fluorite collapsed to her knees, bringing her small tablet above her head as the most meager form of protection. She shook, terrified to be sent into her gem, terrified more of where they would put her for when she reformed. But, she felt the searing heat recede, and opened her eyes to see Almandine marching away, sending all other Gems scurrying from her path.

"Destroy it," she called back over her shoulder, "And all evidence of its creation. Let no one know what happened." She marched down the hill, the Gems she had scattered looked up, confused and curious, but none had the gall to ask.

Fluorite sighed and crumbled her stone tablet of information to dust. She walked over to the peaceful Gem that seemed completely unfazed by the tantrum that had occurred only an arm's reach away. The bright, little Gem did not move, but from the placidity of its face, Fluorite knew it was healthy. A perfectly good Gem, slated for destruction because of lineage. A sad day, truly.

The next couple hours were spent uncovering the Gem, alone, as no one else was to know of this failure. Fluorite did not like being alone, but found solace in speaking to the comatose infant at her feet. And, an infant it was, far smaller than was expected for the period it had resided in its maturation bubble. It even looked young. Fluorite had not seen many children Gems, most of those they nurtured here were a regrowing of past Gems, so they made them mature much quicker, so as to join the world as quickly as possible. She had heard of farms on distant planets, where they pulled Gems from the earth as soon as possible, raising from the smallest of stages until they were fully functional, but that was considered flawed. Too young a Gem would not be able to think for itself, only able to follow what it was told. And that lead to unnecessary alliances, which lead to divisions of the social group, which lead to disagreements,which lead to fights, which lead to battles, which lead to war. It had been recorded an infinite number of times by Gems of ages past, and the current leaders wished to prevent it from happening again. Thus, the current rules.

Fluorite said all this to the small Gem as she uncased it from the earth, knowing it did not truly comprehend her words, but perhaps it at least could hear the sounds and be comforted by them. At one point, Fluorite was surprised to see the tiny Gem shift, seeming to come to life for a moment, but was then still once more. Fluorite was strangely saddened by this, but could not understand why.

Finally, the last couple toes pulled free from the layers of mineral and Fluorite held the child Gem before her. The Gem was certainly strong, befitting a Diamonds shard, and heavy as one twice its size. The color pattern persisted up the shoulders to the face, a bright scarlet red, and below the chest it faded to orange, and back to vibrant yellow so that everything from the navel down glowed as fire. The gem, far too large for the size of the body, rested to the side of the chest, so that Fluorite's right hand, holding up by the armpits, could brush the large, beautiful crystal. The only abnormality at all was the small appendage below the waist, but when that showed up on new born Gems, it always vanished with the first growth reforming.

As the child was held aloft, it stirred again, startling Fluorite near to the point of dropping it, but the baby merely yawned, stretched out its stubby little hands, and grabbed Fluorite's forearm. Fluorite found herself smiling at the sight, a small warmth growing in her chest. She took a quick look around, saw no one watching, and headed away from the main nursery.

She had sworn to obey all orders given her by the Diamonds, and that included commands by their direct subordinates such as Almandine, but the tiny Gem, now bundled in her arms as she hurried away, simply could not be destroyed. Fluorite could not describe the sensation. It was not necessarily affection, it certainly wasn't how she felt towards her companions and friends, but she felt she could not let the little Gem die. It simply felt... required of her to protect it until it could speak for itself and argue its own existence.

So, Fluorite ran, the little Diamond wrapped in her arms protectively, not to meet another Gem for years to come.

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or on what I could do better. Any questions on my interpretation of SU Gem Lore are also welcome!**


	2. Rebellious Tendencies

**Chapter 1, officially. Thanks to those of you taking the time to read, and I would really appreciate a review telling me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Geode hung over the city in its placid glow. The light shone down over the towers and smaller structures, refracted speckles adding an odd texture to the world. The streets, paved in lifeless crystal, seemed to glow under the ambient shine. It seemed to make the whole world come to life. The hustle of passing Gems acted as the pulsing life, and the narrow corridors crafted by crowded buildings the veins of civilization. Gems passed each other, alone or in pairs, trying to not pay mind to those around them. It was extremely offensive to make unrequested contact with another individual.

Jacinth leaned back on his hands, sighing at his misfortune. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the moment of silence. He had been dazzled for a moment by an unnoticed ray of light, and the momentary lapse of concentration had lead him to bash his shoulder into another passing Gem, equally unaware of their surroundings. Jacinth knew that he would be receiving a verbal berating. But, for just a moment, he acted as if he were merely taking a moment to rest on his walk home. The city was beautiful today.

The luminous Gems, tasked at residing within the giant Geode hanging above the city, emanating their light within the stone to shine forth and illuminate our days. Today, they bathed the world in a bright, energizing purple. As the light bounced and refracted through the crystalline buildings and reflected off the cobbled streets, it would become every shade of every color. Every day was different, but purple was always Jacinth's favorite. It made everything so beautiful...

"What do you think you're doing, Jack?" They scornful tones roused him from his happy contemplations, and he realized he'd been smiling. Quickly, he climbed to his feet and brushed invisible dust from his pants. The voice belonged to his interceptor, the person he had inadvertently bumped. Coincidentally, looking up into the deep purple eyes, he recognized the soft red smirk of his closest friend and ally, Spinel.

"Oh, Spinel, fancy running into you, here." He gasped jokingly, holding out his hand in feigned arrogance. Spinel laughed and ignored the surrounding looks as she took his hand to curtsey cutely. Jack met eyes with some of the on lookers, met the confusion and disgust with humor, and all of them looked away.

"Come on, I know Fluorite's gonna crack you if you're late again." She grabbed his hand, drawing more looks, and started tugging him down the street. Her violet dress stirred with her haste, pleated skirt catching flecks of light in a confusing rush. For a moment, she was all but a rushing meteor shower. Jack smiled again, strangely pleased that her fingers were wrapped about his.

"Hey, she's the one that sent me out to get the stupid Gem powder, its not my fault if I'm late running her errand." Jack whined, following Spinel down a side alley. She remained silent, for a couple more turns and they were standing before the luxury spa where Jack's teacher awaited his delivery. Jack reflected briefly on the tales of her time planet hopping, exploring beyond Homeworld to grow Gem civilization. But, staring up at the crystal palace of relaxation and idle pleasures, he couldn't really believe she had done all that. Fluorite was too... cautious.

"Jacinth!" Her voice echoed down the halls as we entered from the back door. "Why are you so late? I was beginning to think something had happened. Were you hurt? Did you have to reform? Was your gem damaged?!" With this last, hurried statement, she rushed across the floor and seized Jack's shoulder, holding his left arm out to examine the bright, red gem ensconced in his chest. Jack also looked down at his gem, the angle of the light catching flecks of yellow. Fluorite, satisfied, sighed and put his arm down, but she still did not looked pleased.

"How could it possibly take you nearly a full cycle to get some Gem powder?" She huffed, wrists bent disapprovingly on her hips.

"A full cycle? Wow, new low for you, Jack." Spinel chimed in, grinning. Jack gave her a swift jab in her shoulder, but was mirroring her smile.

"It's really not my fault, this time," He began to defend himself, "The store hadn't received their shipment yet, and they didn't expect to until midday tomorrow. They told me I could get it quicker if I went to the warehouse directly." Fluorite had crossed her pale green arms, but looked more interested than angry.

"But, the trip across the city only takes a quarter cycle, so there and back should have taken you half this time." Spinel pointed out objectively. Jack shot her a glare, but Fluorite had already narrowed her eyes again. He figured she knew where this was going.

"On the way back, I decided to go through the city center, rather than the backstreets that lead me there." Fluorite sighed at his explanation and threw her hands up in exasperation, turning to walk back down the hall she had come through. Jack hurried to follow, passing rooms housing many relaxed Gems. He saw rubies getting back rubs, topazes relaxing into mineral baths, even a pyrope getting a salve over a minor crack, probably earned in some altercation.

The hall took a turn and the elegant crystal architecture gave way to more simple stone work as we entered the workers' quarters. The trio continued on to turn into a small office with a large stone desk and several sitting chairs. Fluorite took her seat at her desk, and the two younger Gems found comfortable chairs. Fluorite leaned back, taking a deep breath to settle, but thought better of it and stood again to shut the crystal doors to her office. Seated again, she looked pointedly at Jack, demanding he continue his story. But, before he could begin, and without taking her eyes off of him, Fluorite said, "You don't have to be here, Spinel. You should get back to your duties." Spinel only shook her head.

"You're the one who sent me to get him when he took too long. The way I see it, all involved parties are here, so let's get down to business." She said in such a way that brought an air of authority down around her, only to ruin it by saying, "Besides, I love watching Jack get in trouble." Jack sighed again and returned to his tale.

"The Square was extremely busy, but that was my plan. I wanted to look at what the market stalls were selling, see what things had been brought from the other worlds. I was looking at a strange cylinder that could emit light when the pulse of the crowd suddenly changed. I was curious, so I hopped into the current and got pushed along until we stopped before a large podium. It was another rebel rally." Jack had gotten excited while talking. At mention of rebels, Fluorite moaned and put her face in her hands.

Gem culture was traditionally divided by Gem color and regulated by the leaders, the Diamonds. White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink. Blue Gems were specialists, they all seemed to have an unique ability beyond normal Gem powers. They could be integrated into any part of the Gem world to serve various duties from crystal harvest, to construction, to battle. Yellow gems were combat specialists, generally leaders of other combat oriented Gems, usually reds, oranges, and occasionally greens. They were employed as guards and warriors. The most pure and clear white Gems were delegated to leadership roles over all other Gems. It was believed that the purity of their crystals gave them purity of thought and action. Pink was the color of healing and growth. Pink Gems worked with other Gems that showed an ability to heal and used them to foster the growth of Gems on foreign planets and in hospitals to heal damaged Gems. They were also in charge of caring for Gems in the midst of reforming their outer bodies.

This structure served to give every Gem a place to work and contribute to society. Many years ago, long before Jack came into consciousness, Pink Diamond left her station on Homeworld, deciding to take an unprecedented trip to review the Quarries on other planets. No one knows exactly what happened, but after a couple years the other Diamonds received a message from Pink Diamond. She declared she would no longer turn foreign planets into Quarries and that her forces would stand against the Homeworld. The Yellow Diamond at the time had laughed at the notion of a group of healers standing before her hardened battle forces, but the traitors proved more resourceful than could have been expected. Their war had lasted close to a hundred years, finally ending when Pink Diamond was captured by Yellow Diamond herself.

Ever since, pink and lighter shaded Gems were viewed with constant suspicion. They were never discriminated against openly, but they were certainly treated differently, and there has yet to be another Pink Diamond to take the position. Most believe that the original Pink Diamond was still held captive somewhere, thus another could not be grown to fill her place. But, there was a group that was actively trying to defy the standing Diamonds. They held meetings in the city square with surprising regularity, shouting to the gathered crowds of how Pink Diamond had been destroyed, but her replacement has grown. It was usually about the time they started shouting about how Yellow Diamond had banished this reincarnation that the troops arrived to break up the crowds and scatter the speakers. Somehow, the speakers were never caught, much to the surprise of all, and dismay of some.

"I left with the crowd, but from where I was I could clearly see a big jasper starting to tangle with one of the rebels. I couldn't tell what they were, they all wore long cloaks and were careful to cover any exposed gems." Jack was excited, miming the motions of the battle as he spoke. Fluorite continued to look dismayed, but Spinel was also beginning to rise in excitement. "But, the rush of the crowd pushed me across the city towards Central Spire. It wasn't far, but it was enough that on top of the time spent at the square I was as late as I was. I had just managed to get back to the main road here when Spinel found me." He completed his story with a gesture at his companion.

Fluorite kept her head in her hands a moment longer. She was hit hard by this rebellion. Being a healing Gem, she was often talked badly of. Even as injured guards came into to seek her treatment, others left with mockery on their lips. It made Jack burn with rage at times because he couldn't understand it. The two-faced approach to healing Gems was disgusting. Though, it was also guilt inducing. Jacinth was not a healing Gem, merely an oddity that had needed to grow and mature under another Gem's guidance, and when he did, he chose to stay with his caretaker. He was treated differently for it, but not with the open distaste that he could have fought the other Gems over. He was often simply stared at. Treated as a curiosity to be examined from afar. But the worst was when he was ignored, those around him acting as he if he did not exist.

Perhaps, because he never filled his proper role, to them he might as well not exist.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe." Fluorite's relaxed tone shook Jack from his musings, but her tired eyes made him sad once again. "Take that gem powder to the infirmary and head to the lounge to take over for Pearl at the desk." Jack nodded and stood. Spinel followed him as he left the room. They walked in silence for a time, but Jack could feel the questions trying to bubble their way out of the excited purple Gem. Finally, Jack gave in.

"Go ahead," he sighed, stopping in an alcove of the hall.

"Okay, first," Spinel burst, as if she'd been holding this back for too long, "What did the rebels look like?"

"Hard to tell, long cloaks and such, remember?" Jack replied.

"How many were there?" Her excitement was not calmed.

"About ten, or so."

"How many guards showed up?" Her eyes lit up, and so did Jack's reflecting on the battle.

"A lot more," He said, quietly, "There were maybe twenty at first that stormed the platform, but after a couple moments they seemed to just start pumping from the side streets. It was at that point the rebels just started vanishing. It was crazy, they'd be surrounded, five to one, but a quick leap, and they'd just be gone! I think they quickly get rid of their cover and blend into the crowd." It was hard for him to keep his calm tone as the intensity of the moment returned to him. He could practically feel his gem pulsing.

"One more thing," And Spinel was leaning forward with expectation, "What did they say? What were they talking about?" Jack thought for a moment, recalling the speech.

"They opened with the usual, talking of how the Diamonds were deceiving everyone, lying about certain things, the specifics I can't remember, but then the started talking about fusion." Spinel's mouth shifted into an O of excitement and her purple eyes began glittering. "They said that fusion should be a right to all, to choose for themselves whether or not they choose to fuse with another Gem."

Fusion was a touchy issue on Homeworld. If two Gems wished to fuse, they had to seek approval from a special council, but also from White Diamond directly. The tests were often considered far to harsh, but it fostered a belief that only weak Gems would try to fuse to make themselves stronger. This thought was the core ideal behind a special military unit comprised entirely of fused Gems. They were also treated as lesser, however, since they had to seek strength from each other. But, the rebels had long advocated that fusion was far more than a method by which one found physical strength. Many of their speeches addressed that the emotional bond it could create were more powerful than any physical power.

"Why are you so interested in fusion, anyway, Spinel?" Jack confronted his friend. She leaned back, not realizing how close she had gotten in her excited leaning. A blush pushed across her nose and she started to stammer and explanation.

"W-w-well, I just.. uh, think that... it... Sounds nice." She was avoiding eye contact, leaning her head so that a lavender curtain of hair fell across her face. Jack could see her ringing her hands through the strands. "I mean, you have someone to support you more personally than any other experience can compare to... I just... I'll see you later." With that hastened goodbye, she hustled away from Jack, down the hall.

Jack merely shook his head at the eccentricity of his friend and walked off to finish his own duties.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm really getting into some of my ideas about Gem society now. Please, leave a review if you liked it, or not, or have your own ideas on how these things should work! Thanks again!**


	3. Fused at the Hip

**Another day, another chapter. I had to rewrite this one to get it where I wanted it, but I think it was worth it in the end. Today we meet an antagonist! Enjoy!**

* * *

The silent Gem pulled the hood of her cloak lower over her brow, sensitive to any kind of attention. Her shadowy shape slipped between the buildings in a winding path, doing her best to be unpredictable. She paused at an opening to the alley, standing before the moving wall of people crowding the major street. She caught her breath, leaning against the wall, so she could scan the crowd for potential danger. Everything looked clear, just everyday Gems going about their everyday business. A cloak joined the tide of bodies.

She moved with the flow, sliding between shifting lanes of travel to cross the busy road. The Gem only felt more conspicuous in the crowd. She should have ditched her cloak long ago, she knew, but a guard had been on her tail since the rally. Losing her cover would have been destructive to her cause. But, she felt she had lost her pursuer, though still too cautious to drop the cowl.

Her caution was rewarded as the burly soldier burst from an alley farther up the street, not ten yards from where the hidden Gem shuffled with the crowd. Her eyes tracked the big, orange guard as she moved with the crowd, scanning for a glimpse of her prey. The covered Gem only looked away when her eyes met the soldiers. She knew that she had been spotted, and she hustled to get across the street. The sounds of grumbled commands and complaints and shoved Gems was nearing behind her. Finally, she broke through and found herself in the mouth of another alley. She looked back once to see the guard closing in, Gems making way for the authoritative power. A wicked grin stretched between her cheeks in confidence.

The cloaked Gem took off running, again. Pounding feet were not far behind. She could see an opening ahead, an intersection of alleys that created more space. The familiar, smooth ring of a weapon being drawn resonated from behind her, and she was encouraged to increase her speed. However, it was too late.

The cloak billowed behind her as she sprinted across the opening, but was forced to a halt when a golden hammer slammed at her feet. The cloak swirled around her as she turned sharply. The guard was advancing on her, already drawing a second hammer from her Gem.

"No where to run to, now." The bigger Gem threatened and stalked closer. The other Gem allowed her cloak to crumple at her feet as she crouched low, preparing to fight.

The guard leapt forward, swinging her hammer at the cloaked Gem's head. She responded by dropping to all fours and shooting between the tall Gem's legs. She rolled as she came out the other side and sprang to her feet to deliver a swift kick to the soldiers back. The soldier stumbled, but swung her hammer around to face her opponent, using the momentum to right herself. She moved forward, keeping her swings short and precise, but the cloak fluttered as the Gem nimbly dodged and dipped and leaped and leaned to avoid taking a hit. She was backed up to a wall, and the soldier sneered as she jabbed the head of her hammer straight at the center of the dark cloak. Again, the Gem dodged, ducking beneath the weapon. She reached up, grabbed hold of the mallet and leaped, pulling herself to the sky. As she rose she brought her heel up and underneath the chin of the guard, knocking her back and away. But, the guard did not lose her bearing and swung again, catching a lucky, glancing blow to the side of the cloak. The hammer met the Gem's head with a soft thud, but she did not slow. Before the guard could regain her balance once again, the cloak had disappeared above the rooftops. The soldier cursed and sent her hammer away, rubbing her chin painfully but proud in the blow she had delivered.

The cloaked Gem did not go too far. She was only a couple buildings away, atop the roofs, when she had to stop and rest. The strike had caught her above her temple, against the flat of her skull. The spot throbbed and burned, and the Gem's vision was unsteady and full of lights. She couldn't stand, the ground refused to steady beneath her each time she tried. So, she lay perfectly still and allowed the world to flash and spin and shift around her.

Eventually, the earthquake ended and the strobe lights ceased. The throbbing reduced to a noticeable pulse, and the Gem stood. Her legs still did not want to cooperate, but she willed them into motion. The first few steps were shaky and ineffectual, but they grew stronger, and she was able to get down from her rooftop sanctuary. There was no sign of the soldier.

The Gem knew she would not be able to last long in this state, whether she was caught or not, she had taken a serious hit. She removed her cloak and cast it aside, deciding it was only going to attract more attention from here on out, revealing her blue shading. She immediately staggered off, knowing where she must go to find the help she needed.

...

Jack sat down at the desk, waving good bye to Pearl as her long blonde hair disappeared around the corner. The desk sat against the wall, facing a large window in the crystal, opening out into the lounge. The lounge was an area for those without serious conditions to rest and relax before being treated, and also for any Gems who already received treatment but wished to rest a bit longer. It was generally a calm and peaceful place.

Smooth, arching struts of emerald and marble stretched across the ceiling, running the length of the room in parallel paths. Clear pieces of crystal sat between the supports in regular intervals, capturing the outdoor light to illuminate the hall. The dappled blue floor was littered with an array of couches and chairs of various style. On them lounged Gems of every shape, size, and color, alone and in groups. The small parties were chatting quietly, hardly able to be heard over a small fountain set in the far wall, a graceful Blue Diamond summoning water in seven different directions to splash into the pool.

As Jack began his shift, all was well. He began the slow trudge through piles of paperwork, letting his mind wander to allow his hands the freedom to perform monotony. He couldn't help but begin to imagine the rally, yet again. The events still remained so fresh in his mind.

Long, full cloaks covering head to toe, all in bright shades of pink with a darker diamond on the back. All of them standing perfectly still, arranged for shortest to tallest in a neat line. The formation was broken when a Gem from the middle stepped forward and began speaking.

"We speak against the Diamond tyranny once more," She began, the voice uncharacteristically loud for her smaller frame, "Cycle after cycle, we merely accept that we are nothing before our esteemed leaders." The sarcasm made obvious the invisible sneer. Jack remembered the core of the speech only vaguely. Most of the words had been repeated from past speeches, how Diamonds did not need to be born, how any regular Gem could rise through exemplary effort. Then, they would speak of Pink Diamond, her rebellion, the clashing armies, and Yellow Diamonds cowardly victory through deception. All familiar sentiments to Jack. But, he thought more carefully on what was said next.

"Why should they have the right to tell us how to live? If for the betterment of society, they may tell us how to work and where to go, perhaps, but they should never dictate us inside our own Gems. If two Gems should choose to fuse, there should be no one in their way to stop them. If two Gems choose to share their existence with one another, why should a third party even care? If two Gems become one, become a new Gem, why should we let the Diamonds separate them and chip their gems so they may never fuse again? What do the Diamonds fear?" The leader's words echoed through Jacinth's mind.

Why did the Diamonds so harshly regulate fusing? Jack thought about how everyone believed that it was a tendency for weak Gems to fuse, and the fusion was, at best, only as strong as an upper level combat Gem. Was there more to fusion than that? The rebels seemed to believe that two fused Gems experienced more of the fusion than a single Gem could comprehend. And, why was Spinel so interested?

Jack shook his head. The questions had started to distract him and his pen had stopped moving. He leaned over the desk and took a couple minutes to focus on the work. The rooms usual quiet hum had gotten louder, only a slight buzz more usual. Jack looked up to sweep his eyes across the room, noting the change of Gems since he'd first arrived. A couple Gems he recognized, not from personal contact, but from the rally. A few of the guards that had attacked the rebels were there, including the Jasper he had told Fluorine and Spinel about. She was leaning back in a plush recliner, laughing with a slim Topaz. The Jasper was big, easily overfilling her seat, orange arms falling over the sides. A deep amber stripe ran down each arm, from the shoulder to fingers. Her crystal sat low on her chest in the center of her body. Her hair was cropped short at the sides, but a long, shaggy mohawk came over her shoulder to rest on her black jumpsuit. Jack couldn't help but watch her for a moment as the curiosity built inside him.

He stood, ignoring his work for the moment, and stepped around the office to enter the lounge. He weaved between Gems and wormed his way closer to the fighters. He was careful not to make eye contact, trying to get close as inconspicuously as possible. He didn't have much to worry about, though, the two were so engaged in their own conversation they hardly noticed anyone around them.

"... believe we didn't get even one. They're quick." Jack heard the Topaz say as he finally got close enough to eavesdrop. He had hoped they would be talking about the rally, and he smiled to himself as he lowered onto a couch facing away from the pair.

"Nah, they're not that quick, they're just tricky. I almost had that talkative one, but the moment I grabbed her cloak, she just vanished. She didn't run, just disappeared. It was weird." Jasper laughed again, and the Topaz joined in.

"I wonder how they do it. You'd think if you could get your hands on 'em, they'd be done for."

"It doesn't really matter," Jasper waved off her companions comment, "They're just cowards, and cowards always run themselves into a corner eventually. I actually heard that Citrine is closing in on one of their bases. Just a matter of time."

As they kept talking, going on about how they would 'crush those stupid rebels,' Jacinth got up to leave. He swept the room again, mostly out of reflex, and began walking. He didn't get far, however, as the noisy Gems behind him suddenly became startlingly vocal. Jack turned back and saw both fighters on their feet, hands clenched in fists at their side. A calm, blue and purple Gem was meeting their eyes. She stood with her right hip back, hand resting on it, the other arm hung relaxed. Her forward shoulder sported a bright blue sapphire, but the hand at her hip had an amethyst on its back, labeling the tall Gem a fusion.

"Sodalite." Jack mumbled under his breath, identifying the fusion and moving towards the altercation. He reached their side just as the Jasper was yelling again.

"Are you deaf, you stupid cluster?"

"Yeah," The Topaz chimed in, grinning, "We want to see some approval." She was holding her hand out, as if asking for something.

Fusions, once approved by White Diamond, are required to constantly carry proof. It's not an official requirement, but it wouldn't be the first time if a guard decided to forcibly separate a fusion because they 'believed them to be illegal.' The Sodalite had reached across to her amethyst and pulled a small badge out to identify herself. She held it in front of her, clear to see, not making any motion to hand it to either of her instigators. But, quick for her size, Jasper stepped forward and snatched the fusion badge from her hand. Sodalite looked panicked for just a moment, but immediately mastered herself and returned to composure.

"Give it back." Her voice was cold and steady. She did not step back when the Jasper stepped forward to loom over her threateningly, only lifted her eyes to match the angry gaze. Jasper grinned, and held the badge at arms length away from Sodalite.

"Oh, but I don't see why I should. We need to test its authenticity." She looked back at Topaz, "Hey, how do we check if a fusion badge is real, or not?"

"Oh, well you gotta crush it and check if it's gotta a Gem shard." Topaz nodded assertively, arms across her chest.

"But, if you.." Sodalite started to object, but returned to her stoic silence as she realized what was going on.

"That's right," Jasper sneered, "I've gotta crush it to check if it's real. But, then you won't have a badge to prove you're allowed to be fused. What a conundrum." Jasper's grin widened and her fingers tightened.

Jack stepped in, then, taking hold of the badge and Jasper's wrist. A sharp tug caused the large Gem to stumble back, releasing her tight grip and allowing Jack to pull the badge free. Jasper turned to face him, but Jack turned right with her, spinning behind her back to bring himself face to face with Sodalite. With a smile, he placed the badge in her palm and turned to face the seething warriors.

"I think White Diamond's signature is more than enough proof." Jack said, gesturing at the ornate carving in Sodalite's hand. "And, I do not appreciate this kind of abuse in a place of relaxation. Here, all Gems are equal in their healing." Jasper spit to the ground at his words.

"No fusion is equal to a full Gem. It's a sum that's less than its parts. A weak bridge between weak foundations. And rotten pinks aren't much better." Jasper was clearly unhappy. She stood with her shoulders pitched forward, as if prepared to charge. Topaz was no more relaxed beside her, weight on her toes, hands in front of her face.

Jack set a foot back and brought his own hands before him, the left pointed at his opponents, and his right held close to his chest, over his crystal. He was prepared to draw his weapon, if need be. He looked into the eyes of the Gems before him, gauging them, preparing. He could tell the Jasper relied heavily on her size and strength, he would do best to divert her rather than try to stop her or counter. The Topaz looked like a true fighter, the kind he would dance with a little bit before finding a opening to land a clean hit. Apart, they would be no trouble, but together they could be formidable.

Jack smiled at the irony.

Just then, the door to the office swung wide.

"Sodalite! We are ready for you to come back." Spinel stood in the doorway, a clipboard in hand. The whole room seemed to breath a sigh of relief as the combatants relaxed their postures and turned away from each other. Jack lead Sodalite to the doors and followed her into the hallway, passing Spinel. He didn't look back to see what the other two did.

When he heard the door shut behind him, he turned to grin at Spinel.

"Great timing!" Jack was giddy with the energy his body had prepared for a fight. Spinel's frown did not agree.

"Not by accident, I saw the whole thing from the office." She turned away from Jack and addressed Sodalite, still standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I wish we could turn away Gems like them, but what kind of healing Gem denies healing?" She was smiling sheepishly, eyes begging forgiveness. Sodalite merely smiled and shook her head, turning to look at Jack.

"Thank you, for what you did." Her right hand with the amethyst was placed over the sapphire in her shoulder, "I don't know what we would have done if we had to get another fusion badge. I owe you my very existence. Perhaps I can pay you back, someday." And, with that, she nodded at Spinel, and turned to walk down the hall in search of whatever service she had come to receive.

Jack turned to look at Spinel, still grinning, but her cheeks were flushed red with anger.

"Twice! That's twice I've had to bail you out in a single cycle! You owe me for this one." She was jabbing her finger into Jack's chest accusingly. He put his hands up in surrender and backed up a bit.

"Fine, I owe you, whatever you ask, I will do. Any single thing." He bowed low in submission, accepting this trade for her services.

"Perfect." She was smiling when he straightened. "Meet me in my room after our shifts are over. I'll tell you what we're doing then." Jack was curious, but he agreed without any questions. Spinel nodded her approval and headed down the hall, back to whatever she was doing.

"By the way," she called back over her shoulder, catching Jack just as he started entering the office, "Fluorine wants to talk to you after you're done at the desk." And she vanished around the corner. Jack sighed and returned to his seat behind the desk. A quick glance out the window and around the lobby showed an apparent lack of angry combat Gems. He settled in to get back ahead of the tide of paperwork.

"Life couldn't be sweeter." He mumbled to himself sarcastically. He began scribbling at a new form and fell easily back into his productive trance, pretending to forget his upcoming meetings.

* * *

 **I'm still dying for reviews. I just need some outside input on where this story is going. Even if you don't like it, I'd love to hear why. And, positive reviews always inspire me to write more quickly! Please leave me a review!**


	4. Burning Red

**Another day, another chapter. This time we explore a bit of Jack's past as well as his physical capabilities. Also, we find out what Spinel wants from him ;3. Nothing dirty. Sorta. Read and find out.**

* * *

Jack finished his desk work without further event. He stayed in the office, waiting out the end of his shift, occasionally calling on new Gems to come back for treatment and saying hello to familiar faces. All was calm, in stark contrast to the excitement that still tried to bubble up inside Jack. The near fight had left him restless, and he wanted to move, wanted to hit something. He attributed the sensation to the red of his gem.

It wasn't long before Jack was marching his way towards Fluorine's office. He reached the ornate doors and knocked lightly. The crystalline structure chimed and resonated, announcing his presence. Jack heard Fluorine call for him to enter. He gently opened the door just wide enough and slipped inside.

Fluorine was behind her desk, working through her own stack of forms. Her head raised at the sound of Jack shutting the door behind himself. She motioned for him to sit and continued her work. Jack was barely seated before she scratched off something with a flourish and flipped the paper over. She set down the pen, crossed her fingers in front of her nose, and pointedly stared her cool green eyes into Jacinth's. Her quiet intensity made Jack acutely uncomfortable. He did not wait long.

"How was the front desk, Jack?" Her voice had an edge to it. She was accusing him.

"It was fine," He said nonchalantly, forcing the unease down, "All good, got my work done ahead of time. Though, there wasn't much." Jack brought one leg over the other, leaning into the chair casually. Fluorine only narrowed her eyes.

"You're trying too hard." She sat up straight, pulling a paper from stack to her left, and scanned her eyes over it. "I already know about the altercation in the lounge. This is rather perfect, in a way." Jack had maintained his relaxation, but it became more natural. Somehow, her already knowing just made it easier.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while," She continued, "You've got to stop all this. You're getting in fights all the time, some of the patients refuse to work with you, and every time I ask you to go out for me, regardless of how simple a thing it is, you come back with war stories! Whether it's rebels, or another fight, or getting locked up by guards for a cycle, you can't seem to just keep your head down. And, now you're bringing it into my spa! How many times have I told you that this is supposed to be the most peaceful place on Homeworld?" She had reminded him often of the spa's slogan, and Jack cringed at her words.

"Who told you about the guards in the lounge?" Jack asked.

"Does it matter? The point is you were fighting again." Fluorine had walked around her desk, and was now jabbing a pale green finger into Jack's chest. Jack pushed her hand aside and continued to defend himself.

"It matters if they didn't tell you that we never actually fought. That Spinel came in and ended it peacefully. Or, that they were trying to separate a fusion and destroy their badge." Fluorine leaned back, surprise across her face. She had apparently not been told any of this. She turned back to the report she had pulled and scribbled a quick note.

"You always have a reason." Fluorine sighed, turning back to face Jack, her features softer, sadder. "And, usually, it's a good one, and I find it so hard to get mad at you. You've been with me all this time." She pushed off her desk and moved towards Jack. Her arms wrapped around him, her cheek resting against the gem in his chest. Slowly, Jack brought his arms up around her as well. They stayed like that for only a moment, but afterward they both had a soft smile.

Fluorine had raised Jack. He didn't know how he came to be, or why he was able to grow, unlike other Gems, but Fluorine had helped him through it all. She taught him how the world worked, the ways of Gem society. She taught him to read and write, basic math and science, how to use his gem, even to summon his weapon. She had been his guide through an inhospitable terrain completely foreign to him. And, in return, he had stayed by her side.

When he was still very small, she started the construction of her spa, her Emerald Palace. She had some credit from her previous work, and it allowed her to build a small building and hire a few pink Gems to start working. Over time she built on and continued to expand, and the Palace grew in size and reputation. Gems began to spread the word, that Fluorine's Emerald Palace was the place to go to alleviate any minor scrapes and chips. Eventually, the facilities reached a point where even bad cracks could be mended in relative comfort. Now, its a place where even the upper echelons of society will gather from time to time.

Jack had always helped. He would act as courier, assist in basic procedures, and greet patients. He was willing and able as an assistant to all the affairs under Fluorine. But, he was a red Gem, and it wasn't long before military recruiters came to speak to him. Gems were free to choose how they lived their lives, but were very strongly encouraged to go where their talents would be the most useful. As was the case when a pushy Ametrine marched into the Palace flanked by a pair of armored rubies. Jacinth had been in the back, stocking, but was called out to meet them. Ametrine's eyes lit up when she say Jack coming.

"Hey, there, now that's the Gem I came to see!" Ametrine was all smiles. She threw her arms wide and walked towards Jack with enthusiasm. Jack retreated a step, but Ametrine had stopped before reaching him and relaxed her posture. Her face was bright and friendly, a happy glowing yellow. Her one piece jumpsuit was the characteristic black and gray, sporting Yellow Diamonds mark on her chest to show her loyalty. At the hips, however, on both sides, the outfit was cut away to reveal two Gems, an amethyst on the left, and a citrine on the right.

"Jacinth, right?" She greeted Jack, extending a hand. He took it tentatively. "I'm excited to meet you. It's not every day a Gem like you flies under the radar. And, to think, you've been wasting your talents around this place." She was still smiling as she swept her arm around the room. Jack didn't like it.

"Surely, you know why I'm here." She continued, unaware, or uncaring, of Jack's disapproval, "So, what do you think, care to join the Homeworld Forces? Work directly under Yellow Diamond, earn status based on effort, explore the outer reaches of space? Any of that interest you?" She was still smiling, wrists bent on her hips and gems, staring down at the shorter and younger Gem.

"Thanks," Jack replied, "But I really don't think I'm cut out for the military. I think I'm better off here." Ametrine pouted for just a moment before returning her characteristic grin. She shook her head clicked her tongue. The two rubies stepped forward.

"Now, you see, that's not for you to decide." As she stepped back, the two red Gems lunged at Jacinth.

"Stop!" Jack shouted as loud as his young voice could, his hands raised, palms outstretched, demanding the moment to freeze. The two rubies stopped mid stride and looked at each other, confused, then back at Ametrine, who was equally puzzled. "If we fight in here, we might break stuff, and Fluorine will make me clean it up."

Ametrine burst out laughing at this. The red warriors straightened their fighting postures and looked to her for orders. Ametrine gave them a wave and they returned to their places behind her.

"Maybe you're right," Ametrine finally said, still breathing through light chuckles, "Maybe you're not meant to be a soldier. Just a housemaid." She started for the exit, her lackeys close behind. She gave one last call over her shoulder.

"If you ever wanna try, though, we're not hard to find." And, they were gone, out into the streets and back to whatever duties they had.

That had been one of the first incidents Jacinth had been involved in, but he had handled it well. As he grew bigger and more bold, they stopped being so peaceful. If they had come to see him a few years later, they would have found a Gem ready to push back, to test himself against a pair of hardened battle Gems. His Gem was one well toned for war,

"And, you're not a bad healer." Fluorine was saying, "You know what to give patients for most troubles, and can figure most other things I haven't bothered to teach you. I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." Fluorine was pulling her hair out, head down, body slouched. Jack wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say.

"I'll try harder to stay out-" Fluorine wouldn't let him finish.

"You say that every time! And, it works, for a while. Then someone tries to take your delivery, or messes with Spinel for being a healer, or takes a fusion's badge... Then you toss them around and a little while later you're getting visited by a military recruiter. If you want to fight so bad, why don't you just go with them next time they come." Fluorine bit her lip. She had said more than she wanted to, but she refused to stand down.

"Because I don't want to." Jack countered, "Because I'm happy here, I like working here. I like the people, and the jobs, and you!" He jabbed an accusing finger at Fluorine. "You were the first Gem I ever saw or talked to. You were my guardian. You were my teacher. You still are." Jack stood to leave.

"Sit down, I'm not done talking to you." Fluorine commanded. Jack stayed at the door, back turned.

"I'm done talking to you. You want me to stop fighting? Watch me." And he walked out of the office. Fluorine kept her eyes on the door long after he had closed it.

Finally, with a huff, she settled back into her chair. She looked at her work, flipped a couple papers to stare at them, but made no move to continue where she left off. She heaved a sigh and slouched farther into her seat. Her eyes flicked to the door again, faint hope, but she didn't let herself dwell on it. Abruptly, Fluorine straightened in her chair and sat up, grabbing her pen and one of the sheets. She stared at it meaningfully for a moment, then groaned and merely rested her head upon it. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes found the door again.

"You never used to fight with me, and now it's the only time we talk." She said to the room. "So, what now?"

Jack, meanwhile, had stormed off and found his way out the back door. The alley was large, designed for deliveries to the spa and the next building, an old, fancy theatre. It made excellent stomping ground for a Gem who needed to blow off some steam. Jack paced back and forth for a bit, simply fuming and allowing his legs to work it off. After a bit, he decided that wasn't going to be enough. The excitement of the day, combined with his brief spat with Fluorine left him wired. He felt like he should be tired, but some energy just kept pumping through his body.

The exterior of the Emerald Palace was formed of tiered crystal, rising upwards to spiked peaks. But, what you could not see from the ground, was a hollow in the center of the crystal formation that left the stone roof exposed, making a large, flat arena. It was here that Jack climbed up to, now.

Pale blue light from the Geode tinted the smooth stone, casting ghostly shadows across Jacinth's face. He stood at the center of the roof for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. After a few seconds he abruptly dropped into a battle stance. He shuffled his feet forward and threw out a fist. The swing blasted through the air, followed seamlessly by another, over swinging to allow Jack to turn and bring his foot around in an arc. From here his body exploded into motion, falling into a natural rhythm. Arms extended to block imaginary blows, and recoiled to balance Jack through an invisible hit. His legs worked just as hard, flying about him in a windmill of graceful spirals. He fought attackers from all sides, Gems of every shape and size and style. Punches, kicks, elbows, headbutts. Nothing was spared to save Jack from his illusionary opponents. Finally, Jack slowed to a stop. His body had finally spent the stored energy, and he simply did not want to move for a while. He sank to his knees, then unceremoniously flopped on his back.

Jack looked up into the sky. Framed by crystal, the bright glow of the city encroached on the deep blackness of the greater space. Even that was giving into the brightness of Gem life. The abyss was being filled with light, it's black core edged with soft, dark blues that gave steadily to brighter greens then to yellows. In the middle of the black, off center, sat a single star, defiant and wild against the civilized brightness attacking it.

So enthralled was Jack that he had not noticed his companion join him. Spinel had been silent as a shadow as she crept up on the tired Gem, and had only been sensed when she brushed his arm to settle beside him. She chose to lay with him for a bit, and neither broke the silence that settled between them. A series of shouts from the not-so-distant street broke the spell, and Jack rolled over to look at Spinel.

"That was quite a show." Spinel started, "Do you sell tickets?" Jack smiled. It was a running joke between them. Ever since Spinel had first caught Jack practicing his fighting she took every opportunity to watch him. Jack had once remarked that she had better show her ticket or get kicked out before the next showing.

"How'd you know I'd be up here?" Jack asked. Spinel shrugged.

"You had to talk to Fluorine." She said, simply. She rolled over to be eye to eye with Jack, separated by a few feet. "Whenever you talk to Fluorine, you end up fighting with her. Whenever you fight, you run up here to hide for a while. Honestly, I'm surprised no one else has ever found you."

"I'm not hiding." Jack asserted, lifting his nose, "It's a tactical retreat to regroup." Spinel laughed.

"You really would make a decent soldier." She smiled lightly and looked away. Jack watched her, saw the slight smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, her closed eyes fluttering, noticed her gem exposed as a sleeve of her dress sat too low on her right shoulder. Her gem was a beautiful, deep lavender, capturing light in its depths. It seemed to be shaded, darkest in the center and lightening as you looked to the surface. A mighty thundercloud held in glass. Jack felt he could get lost in its facets.

Spinel rolled back over and opened her eyes. She and Jack were much closer now, less than a foot between their gems. Spinel looked uncomfortable, forehead scrunched, lip being bitten, eyes not meeting Jack's. Jack knew she had something she wanted to tell him, but felt she couldn't. She always looked the same when she had a secret. Then, Jack recalled what she had told him earlier.

"So, what is my penance to my rescuer?" Jack asked, pushing himself up onto one arm. He had hoped to ease Spinel's worries. She only grew more fidgety. "Well?" Jack continued to prompt.

"It's..." She started, but seemed unable to find the words, "It's that... Well, I... You know that Sodalite you helped, who I helped? Well, she's been coming here for a while, and, um, I have been talking to her. We're sorta friends now, I guess. And, I've been asking all kinds of stuff, and we've been talking, and I think I wanna do that..." She stuttered her way into a finish and stopped. She wasn't looking at Jack, but he could see her cheeks were a deeper shade than her face. Jack leaned down and forward, moving into her angled line of sight.

"Do what?" He asked, innocently. She looked him in the eyes. Her blush grew, but she did not look away.

"I want to fuse." Jack, startled, jumped back a bit. He didn't take his eyes off of Spinel, caught in the conviction on her face.

"With you, Jacinth, I want to fuse with you."

* * *

 **That's that! Please, please, please leave me a review. Tell me you loved it. Tell me you hate it. Tell me I spelled something wrong, anything. I need input to improve. REVIEW!**


	5. Battle Stances and Flowing Dances

**New chapter, and stuff. Introduction to a couple of important characters, but not too much info on them. So, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"This isn't going to work. There's no way we can do this."

Rudy turned to face her sallow companion. The little Blue Topaz was a mess. Her hair was frazzled and in disarray, her eyes were near to tears, and she couldn't keep at least one hand away from her mouth to allow her nervous chewing. Rudy laughed at her.

"Relax, Blue, it's just something we gotta do. Look around." She swept her arm across the open space, taking in all the Gems shuffling about the warehouse, hand pausing to point at the the tight huddle of Gems in the corner. "For us, it's another mission, a supply run. A quick recruitment. For them..." Rudy's arm fell as her other wrapped around the narrow shoulders of her companion. She looked up into Rudy's eyes, her warm, comforting smile. She gave a small weak smile. Rudy grinned wider and squeezed tighter.

"You're right," Blue agreed, "For them, this is everything. Their last chance." And Rudy nodded.

...

Jack had nothing to say. For a moment he merely lay frozen, eyes locked on Spinel as she shifted about uncomfortably to finally settle on her back and stare up at the sky. After a moment, Jack finally had feeling return to his limbs and he to settled on his back with a plop. They didn't move for a long time. Jack didn't know what to think, didn't know how to respond. Spinel was afraid to drive them farther apart.

Suddenly, Spinel stood to leave, the pressure of the situation feeling like too much, she aimed to escape and find her own place to hide away. But, Jack suddenly found his hand wrapped around hers, not letting Spinel walk away. She looked down at him, shocked, but his expression mirrored her own. He didn't know where he'd found the will or strength to move, let alone grab Spinel. He let his hand fall from hers, but only to push himself to his feet. Jack stood before Spinel, taller than her, but suddenly feeling so weak. Spinel faced him, but found herself to be terrified of her friend.

Jack attempted a couple stuttering words, but barely wheezed out a few syllables before the breath caught in his throat and tried to choke him. He gave up after a while and sat back down. His eyes looked up into Spinel's and he patted the rooftop beside him in invitation. Slowly, she rejoined him, and they settled down to look over the city in hopes of finding answers out among the lights and crystal.

"You know we'd get in a lot of trouble for trying it." Jack finally managed a strained sentence, but he silently cursed himself that it might have been the worst thing to say. Spinel did not seem surprised, however.

"Not really." She said, softly. She had pulled her knees to her chest, arms crossed over top of them, and her chin resting on top of it all. Her eyes were downcast and dull. "It makes sense. You have to have fused before to know you want a license. You can't get in trouble for it that easily." Jack looked at her and tried to smile.

"I guess you're right." He muttered. They continued in silence for some time. The Geode had begun changing shades. Spinel lifted her head to say something, but Jack beat her to the punch.

"How do you fuse, anyway?" He asked, scratching his cheek. Spinel sat upright suddenly, eyes bright and focused on Jacinth. They had begun to become damp with tears.

"Jack, do you mean..." Spinel started, but fear of rejection closed her lips.

"If we are gonna fuse I have to know how to do it, right?" He smirked, turning his head to look at her. Spinel could barely contain her joy. She sat perfectly straight and seemed to vibrate, then quickly sprang forward to grab Jack's shirt and pull him to his feet, a grin stretched her lips. She pulled him up, laughing and left him stunned on his feet to twirl about and dance. Tears flew from her eyes in relief and excitement, spinning out into the air from her pirouettes. She came around and grabbed Jack's hands, dragging him into her excitement. They laughed and spun for a moment, dancing with each other in the lightness of their shared relief.

"This is great, Jack," Spinel cheered, ceasing her wild celebration. "I was so worried you were going to be mad at me, or think it was gross and tell me I was dumb, or even panic and tell Fluorine or something crazy, but... But you don't mind?" Her excitement had cooled. Jack shook his head and spoke calmly.

"Of course I don't mind. I mean, I did defend a fusion today, so you know I don't hold anything against them. It's their choice to be who they are. Plus, you're my best friend. I care how you feel, and if this is something you want to try, and I can help, then why shouldn't I?" Jack felt a little embarrassed at the end of his speech, but Spinel's exuberance could only lift his spirits.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I'm so excited, this is going to be great." Spinel had spun off again, unable to contain her emotion.

"Now, about the 'how' part of this?" Jack asked again, and Spinel stopped spinning to look at him, though the smile never left her face.

"Right, how to fuse." Spinel said intensely as she sat cross legged and motioned for Jack to do the same. She continued when he had joined her. "What Sodalite said was that the most important part was to synchronize with your partner. You're energies need to align and mesh so that your bodies can meld together. You need to feel the fusion more than do it. She said to imagine it as two fountains meeting. The break apart and lose their form temporarily, only to come back together as a single stream in a united flow. It works because they move alike. She said that almost everyone did it by dancing, but a few Gems have such a strong bond they only need to touch." Seriously, Spinel reached out and grabbed Jack's hand. She held up their hands between them and looked directly at Jack, very intense. Jack shifted his eyes back and forth, between the twined hands and Spinel's eyes. He was a little scared of what might happen, but, with a heavy sigh, Spinel dropped his hand. "Guess it'd be asking too much for it to be that easy." Jack laughed lightly at her disappointment. He began to stand.

"Come on, of course that's too easy. We've touched too many times to count and have never fused. Still, let's try it." And Jack reached out his hand for Spinel to take.

She only looked up at him for a moment, her energy waning when presented with a real opportunity. But, her faces shifted with determination and she took Jack's hand, springing to her feet with a grin. Jack smiled back, then gently pushed her away, leaving his arm extended. Spinel spun back, throwing her arms gracefully wide and stopping in a pose. And, they danced.

Spinel spun forward as Jack marched in to catch her in his arms. They came together with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped about her. He took her right hand in his left and spun her out to arms reach. Her right hand stayed in his grasp as her left traced a line up his arm to rest on his shoulder, at the same time his right slowly slid up her arm to find its place on her lower back. They froze for just a second, eyes locked, and then stepped, suddenly, forcefully, him forward, her backward. They paused again and swayed back, then another step, more graceful. Spinel stepped out of line with Jack and began to turn underneath his arm. He answered by walking counter to her turn and catching her on the other side. Back in his arms, Spinel now stepped forward into him, but as he stepped back to allow her, she spun away quickly. Jack planted his feet and let her go. She stopped when both their arms were stretched, hands clasped tightly, and she threw her free arm out in flourish. With a snap, Jack pulled her back in. She coiled herself first in her arm then his and finally came to rest gently against his chest, her cheek lying on his gem. His head came down to rest atop hers and his right arm wrapped around her securely. They had never danced before. They had never been so close. They had never felt their gems thrum with energy like this. Their gems began to shine with light, and then...

Nothing happened.

Their gems continued to glow, but nothing happened. They didn't move, expectation holding them in place, but slowly they became dimmer, and finally the pervasive shining subsided completely. Jack released Spinel and she pulled away from him. She was breathing a little heavier than usual, and her face was flushed. She was smiling, but her eyes were also full of confusion. Jack felt much the same.

"I didn't know you could dance, Jack." Spinel finally said, a little breathless. Jack laughed.

"What kind of Gem doesn't know how to dance. It just comes naturally."

"Still, that was incredible. I really thought we were going to do it, for a second. I thought it was going to happen." Spinel was looking at her hands in wonder.

"Me, too," Jack answered, flustered, "It felt... good. Like my gem was radiating warmth and driving me to move. I really thought that was going to work." He plopped back to sitting.

"I guess I'm not really surprised it didn't work first try. Still... I'm disappointed." Spinel sat, too. She leaned back on her arms, legs spread before her. Jack scanned her face, happy to see the slight smile and contentment in her eyes. They had tried to fuse, as crazy as that sounded, and they had nearly done it.

"It could be anything." Jack said. "Maybe we were dancing wrong, or if we somehow missed a step. Maybe we just weren't thinking enough alike." Spinel rolled her head to look at him.

"But, we'll get it next time, right?"

"Or the time after that, if we have to." Jack responded, smiling encouragingly, which she returned. "Until then, let's get down and head to our rooms. We should rest some. Never know when Fluorine is gonna need an emergency market run." Spinel laughed and joined him in standing. They climbed down from the rooftop in silence, saying good bye in the halls, and going their separate ways. Jack to his room, and Spinel to hers, in opposite directions from the back door.

Jack got back to his room and flopped into the rough carved chair sitting before his desk. He was tired, from his work, from fighting with Fluorine, from practicing, from dancing. From everything. Jack lolled his head to his shoulder, eyes scanning the space as he stretched his neck.

His room was small, barren of unnecessary articles. A desk, a chair, and a pile of cushions only a couple feet from him. That's all he needed. Gems never needed to rest for long periods of time, and he knew a short flop in his makeshift bed would have him ready for more work. Standing with a short turn he landed face first into the pile. He inhaled deeply of the brightly colored fabrics, completely foreign on Homeworld. These soft pieces of gentle material were carefully gathered over years, through many trips through the market stalls, and more than a couple sneaky missions to bring them to his room. These foreign artifacts were Jack's one treasure.

They were made on some far away world by a civilization that truly required such comforts, but Jack was glad they were brought back as exotic novelties. In the smooth textures and fluffy padding, Jack could smell the far away world he would never get to see. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath through his nose. It tickled and burned, but was surprisingly pleasant, like a rough salt scrub. The scents brought images to mind. Things only built in the imagination. Jack imagined small villages, fewer than a hundred people, built differently from Gems, looking different. They would sit around in small, individual homes, talk to one another, share things, and crsft their wonderful creations. Jack's hand closed around the fabric of a large, purple pillow, one of his favorites, decorated in smooth spirals and twirls. Another deep breath, and he sprang to his feet, already rejuvenated. He knew Fluorine would already have more work for him, plus he owed an apology.

He left the room, glancing back at the pile of cushions and smiling before shutting the door and heading out to get back to work. Perhaps, he thought, Fluorine really will need another delivery conveniently close to the market.

* * *

 **That's that! I enjoyed this one, took more time than usual, but it ended up being my longest chapter yet! Felt good, cause I thought it was too short at first. I hope you enjoyed it, please Please PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I need some kind of input to know I'm doing things right, or horrible. Thanks, once again, for reading!**


	6. Way Back When

**I'm back! Took a while to catch up with myself, but I am VERY proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well!**

* * *

Weeks passed. Jack and Spinel could barely look each other in the eye. If they passed in the halls they were completely quiet, each holding their gaze on anything but the other until they passed. Companions frequently asked if anything was wrong, feeling the tension between the two whenever they had to share a space. Being assigned to treat the same Gem made their work sloppy, and it wasn't long before Fluorine took notice and started separating them from each other while working. Gem powders being mixed improperly, applied to the wrong place, and even sending patients to entirely wrong procedures. Fluorine finally called the two into her office when a scratched Gem was sent away to have her pigments altered.

"What is going on between you two?" Fluorine was leaning over her desk staring down on the two Gems as they refused to make eye contact, chairs turned decidedly aside. "You have always been best friends. You've been great coworkers. You were _reliable_. But, now? These past couple days I've been scared to schedule you in the same wing! So, what did Jack do, Spinel?" Jack was incredulous, but a stern glare and raised hand silenced his unspoken protests.

"It's what he can't do that's the problem." Spinel muttered, not loud enough for Fluorine to hear, she turning her head questioningly in response. But, Jacinth heard her, and he replied faster than Fluorine.

"Oh, so this has to be my fault? There's no way it can possibly be anyone else. Jack's always been a screw up. He's the perfect fall guy!" His voice steadily climbed, and Jack found himself on his feet, shouting at Spinel's turned back. He was seething, heat rolling off his body in visibly distorting waves. Spinel turned her head, a single purple eye was glowing with her own frustration.

"Yes, Jack, this is your fault. It has to be. You are always the one with the non-committal, half assed, at-your-own-pace attitude. If you could ever take anything seriously maybe we wouldn't be sitting here, fighting about this. Can't you put energy into anything that doesn't solely benefit you for once?" Spinel had also found her feet and was staring defiantly up into Jack's eyes. He stood firm, but was beginning to falter under her piercing gaze. Fluorine finally broke the stare down.

"Enough!" The sudden, sharp tone cut the tension between the two, and they immediately turned away from each other. Fluorine was more confused than angry, but she could not have two of her best workers fighting and disrupting her facility. She stood and walked around her desk, heading for the door. "I'm leaving. Going to check on some patients. The door will be locked. When I get pack you had better have spent the time either making peace with each other, or made plans for the next week because you'll both be suspended." And with that she was gone, door slamming behind her followed by a loud and final click. The two watched her silhouette march away from the crystalline portal.

Jacinth slumped back into his seat, resting his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Spinel walked away to lay her head on the cool wall. They both had it pretty hard.

They had continued trying to fuse. At least once a night, at first often more. They would mirror their actions from that first night, the energy would be felt, crystals would glow, and nothing would happen. Again and again and again. After the first week they changed their approach. They would dance differently, in varying styles. They would move for longer, or with more focus and energy. They saw diminishing returns. Then the sessions started to taper off. Spinel missed the first meeting. A couple cycles later it was Jack. And, eventually, they just stopped meeting all together.

The continued failures were frustrating. They thought they lacked practice, or maybe synchronization, then enthusiasm, but nothing changed the fact they continued to fail. It lead to doubts, in themselves, in each other, and in their relationship as friends.

"Are you sure you are really, really trying your best? You're not holding anything back at all?" Spinel broke the silence, her voice pleading. Jack was prepared to snap at her, but when he raised his head and met her eyes he stopped. Tears were welling beneath the bright circles of purple. "There's nothing else you could try." She was desperate. Jack could only shake his head.

"Then why isn't it working?!" Spinel screamed in frustration, "It should work! We know each other better than anyone else! We spend so much time together. We used to be able to work together without talking because we already knew what the other needed. I felt-" She stopped for a moment to sniff back a sob. "I felt so confident before..." She sunk to the floor, back against the wall for support. Spinel's thin arms wrapped around her knees and she hid her face behind them. Jack could hear the quiet, gasping sobs. Spinel was mumbling, but the words were now indecipherable.

"I don't know, Spinel," Jack finally admitted, "I don't have an answer. I thought we could do it, too. I don't know, it could just be that different gem types can't fuse. It might be just be that simple. But... it sure does feel like somethings missing. I'm sorry." They sat in silence for a while. Slowly, Spinel's crying subsided and Jack could only hear deep, labored breaths. Eventually, even that ended and the room was quiet. Neither Gem spoke nor moved. Another Gem could be heard walking down the hall. Their silhouette paused at the door for moment, then went on its way. Still, neither Gem so much as shifted.

At last, Jack moved. He stood and strode purposefully over to Spinel, stopping to stand above her until she tilted her head back to look into his eyes. He was smiling softly, hand extended.

"It's been a little while since we last tried. One more go before we give up?" Spinel stared at his extended hand, then tilted her eyes up at him. They were still wet with tears. She gave a soft, scared nod and grabbed his outstretched fingers. He pulled her up and hugged her close.

They just stayed there for a while. Spinel felt better, felt better because they weren't fighting, or because they were trying again, she wasn't sure, but she felt better. Gently, Jacinth started rocking back and forth. The moved softly. Swaying side to side and taking soft steps as they turned. Spinel had her hands laying against Jack's shoulders, cheek pressed to his chest. She could feel the warmth of his gem.

"I'm thinking nothing fancy today. We'll just take it easy. Relax and see how it goes." Jack whispered. His arms were hugging tight, one around her waist and the other coming up to let his fingers wrap over her shoulder and hold her tight. His thumb gently rubbed over her gem at the base of her neck, pushing her hair aside to reveal its delicate purple shine. Jack always thought that Spinel's gem was the prettiest he had ever seen. It was just the right shade of light purple, his favorite color, and was so clear that it split the light as it refracted through it. Whenever Spinel put her long, flowing hair into a high ponytail you could see the light dance on the hair behind her head in so many shades.

Spinel could feel the tears on her cheeks, one trail flowing freely down her face, the other dammed against Jack's shirt. She could stare deep into the big red gem in his shoulder, light catching in ways she had never seen before. The deep crimson red was speckled with flecks of gold and yellow, and new flecks of pink she had never seen before. As they turned, the light changed and the flecks of color seemed to dance and spin as they caught they reflected into Spinel's eyes. Tiny bits of gold, bigger pieces of vibrant yellow, and, very rarely, thin streaks of pink stretching out from the core. Spinel had always found Jack's gem to be especially beautiful, but as they turned in place, and the glow started emanating from within, she could barely pull her eyes away to look up into his face.

Jack held an expression of soft, sad wonder. His red features were highlighted in purple as Spinel's gem glowed brighter. Likewise, Spinel looked rosy with her tear stained smile in the red shine of Jack's light. They could feel the glow spreading, could see each begin to emanate light from all around them, not just their gems. The excitement grew, the trepidation fell away. Jacinth grinned and Spinel began to laugh.

The latch on the door clicked. Jack and Spinel jumped apart, the glow fading away as their bodies separated, but the door was already open. They turned cautiously, simultaneously to meet the shocked expression of Fluorine as she entered the room. No one moved for several tense moments. Finally, Fluorine gasped and her back stiffened. She took a step back out of the room to sweep her head left and right. Seeing no one she stepped inside and shut the door. The two younger gems could hear the lock click again behind her turned back. Fluorine didn't move from there for a while, simply resting her head against the door, hands still clasped tightly about the handle.

When finally she spun to look at Jacinth and Spinel her face held intense surprise, fear, and panic. Jack and Spinel averted there eyes in shame and guilt. They didn't know what she had seen, or what she thought she had seen, but they had no illusions about it being anything particularly good.

"Do either of you want to tell me what that was?" Fluorine spoke quietly and shakily. She was visibly having trouble controlling herself, shoulders vibrating as tremors ran through her. Jack and Spinel glanced at each other, and looked away when they couldn't handle the weight of each others eyes. They were ashamed, but Jack was also incredibly confused. He didn't understand why he should feel ashamed.

"We were talking out our problems, like you told us to..." It was Spinel who first broke the silence with a timid whisper. She moved as she spoke, placing herself into one of the chairs, slowly and carefully, like she was afraid something would get broken.

"That's great, I'm happy about that, talking is great. Making up is great. Even hugging out your problems works for me. But, what you two almost did is far beyond that. I always knew you two were close, but I can't believe what I was seeing! This can't happen again, I can't let this happen again. You two are such foolish children. You don't even know what you were doing. You couldn't. You need to stay apart, you two need to be separated for-"

"No! That's ridiculous!" Fluorine had started pacing the room violently, her voice slowly escalating from a frantic murmur to an overexcited grumbling that allowed Jack to hear and protest. He was furious that Fluorine could insult what they had nearly achieved. "We knew exactly what we were doing. Don't treat us like children. You can't tell us whether or not we can fuse! Neither can the Diamonds!" Fluorine stopped her pacing and raised her hand to cover mouth as it dropped open.

"You were _trying_ to fuse with each other?" Her eyes passed back and forth between Jack, standing defiantly, and Spinel as she tried to hide in her seat. "I thought it must have been an accident. This was on purpose?" Spinel jumped in here.

"It's not Jacinth's fault. It was my idea! I wanted to fuse." Fluorine was paying attention any more. She simply walked around to her seat behind her desk and plopped down into it with a sigh. Her face was raised to the ceiling and her eyes were shut. She stayed that way, breathing deeply and calmly. Jack slowly settled down and eventually took a seat himself. He was now confused more than anything. The silence stretched on, laying thick between each of them. Spinel, without looking at him, reached her hand out to Jacinth. Eyes equally averted, Jack stretched out his own fingers to find hers.

"Don't touch." Both Gems froze when Fluorine's voice cut between them. Her eyes were sharp, focused on the fingers about to reach. Startled, Spinel began to draw back, but Jack, ever stubborn, continued to reach out to grab Spinel's hand. He gave a shout of surprise and pain when, with a flash of light, he found a small green dagger stuck through his hand. Fluorine's arm was extended. She had summoned her weapon to prevent Jack from touching. Spinel.

"You really don't have any idea what you're doing. I can't believe I need to give you two _The Talk_. But, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. You have always been closer than most Gems... This is gonna be a long story, so you should settle in." Jack and Spinel shifted into there seats a little more, getting comfortable. Fluorine leaned forward and put her arms on her desk, drawing support from the large, sturdy block of stone. Then, she began to tell her tale.

I wasn't always a healer. I was once a scientist, a gifted one. I was the head of a specialized research unit with the specific intent of exploring the potential of fusions. We had many volunteers, at first. With their help, we were the first to discover that it was not only two Gems that could fuse, but three or four, potentially limitless. It required more mental compatibility, but the results were multiplicative. It was this discover that lead to the first Gems formed under the same facet, to be nearly identical. These simple soldiers were weak, and small, as to be expected when they were mass produced, but their fusions could easily surpass even the burliest quartz, even if only in raw power. And this is where it all began.

We had just finished recording data on what we were calling hyper fusion, four or more Gems bonded into a single form. As big as a Diamond, and often more powerful, these were quickly decided to be too dangerous, and we were to scrub any duplication of evidence. This would be a top secret weapon, told to no one who didn't need to know. Everyone involved already expected this, so it was no surprise when we received word from Yellow Diamond on the matter.

"And, any involved Gems of lesser quality are to be sent directly to me. They will be placed under my personal authority. Is that understood?" It was early in the cycle of our facility when the call came. The planet had barely rotated around to catch the meager light of its star when I answered the Communications Crystal.

"Yes, my Diamond, I understand completely." I bowed in deference, not wanting to meet the eyes of the massive and intimidating Gem. I began to close the connection when Yellow Diamond spoke again.

"One more thing, Fluorine. You have an inspection team coming. They are being lead by an extremely influential Gem. I expect a good impression." And the line went dead. I was worried. Any Gem that Yellow Diamond felt I needed to impress must be high in her own chain of command. Perhaps it would be one of the upper tier Generals. Perhaps even Citrine herself. I had a lot of preparing to do.

A week passed before we were notified of an incoming ship bearing a Homeworld insignia. My personal research team and I all stood in our labs entrance hall and awaited our guests. They entered in files. First a small squadron of soldiers, various quartz, and few other hard Gems swept the room for threats before arranging themselves in two straight lines that opened in a V towards our much smaller party. Next came a contingency of Pearls in shades of red to white. All nearly identical, noses high, marching gracefully forward in four columns. When they all had entered the room they divided and made a walk way between them. After a moment, all Gems, soldiers and Pearls alike, turned back to the door and knelt in unison, heads bowing.

Then she entered. A tall, beautiful, graceful Gem with an aura of peace and tranquility. Her eyes were closed as she glided into the room between her Pearls. Long legs strode out, half covered in a knee length skirt in layers of lace and silk. A bright ribbon cinched her waist over a light and puffy blouse with rounded shoulders that revealed thin arms clasped delicately before her. Her hair was long and straight to below her skirt, about middle of her calves, and then flared up and out in a gentle curve. Her skin was a soft, milky white marble. Her hair and dress were all shades of pink and red. Her brilliant pink crystal sat in the base of her throat.

This was Pink Diamond.

After ogling in absolute awe, I was the first of my team to drop to my knee. The rest of them quickly followed suite. A light, flitting laughter floated over our bowed heads.

"Rise, young Fluorine." Her voice was light and pure like crystal bells. "I am your guest here, and it would not do for my host to not even be able to look me in the eye." I did as she requested and lifted my eyes to meet hers. They were stunning, glowing light purple orbs as bright as her gem.

"Much better." And her smile added to her radiance. "Now, if you would please, I would love to see your facility and your work." She gestured for me to take the lead as we entered the heart of the labs to begin the tour.

Pink Diamond was, in a word, enigmatic. She was so much more, but that's what made her intrinsically, beautifully complex. As we walked about I found myself relaxing into easy banter and conversation between descriptions of the various facilities. Her reactions were varied. She was intrigued with the various fusion experiments, in which we were testing different Gem types capabilities for fusion, and varying methods for faster and smoother fusion. But, she became shockingly deadpan, in contrast to her regular enthusiasm, when I showed her our Broken Gem Research. We had made huge strides. Gems that had been shattered and become useless, we discovered that we could take the Gem shards and apply them to inanimate objects. We could bring to life tireless, efficient workers, but Pink Diamond was less than interested in that.

It was after one of these chambers in which we had animated clay dolls that Pink Diamond told me she needed to stop for a moment. We found our way outside to a courtyard. It was one of my favorite spots, with crystal outcroppings of every color, beautiful stretches of stars and space, including the near by, gently glowing dwarf star that allowed us to measure time in cycles, and there were scattered benches to enjoy it all. Pink Diamond perched delicately on the end of one, her skirts flowing out around her. I stood away, standing at attention, until Pink Diamond smiled at me and patted the space beside her. I had quickly learned I could not refuse her, not that I wanted to most of the time. We sat in silence for a time, she staring up at the stars and me trying not look at their reflections in her eyes too much.

"How many worlds have you visited, Fluorine?" She finally asked. I jumped a bit, not realizing she had spoken to me, at first. I looked away, blushing.

"A few. I've spent most of time working in various Kindergartens across this region of the system. I've been here for a while, though." I found myself looking anywhere but at her, for I felt I would lose my ability to shape words if I got too lost in her gaze. She was nodding slowly when I did finally look at her.

"I can guarantee I've been around a bit longer than you have, and I've probably seen thousands more worlds and colonies. I've overseen just as many kindergartens as that, too. I've seen worlds of every feasible type. Rocky, desolate ones. Icy. Colorful. Even worlds already full of life long before we arrived." Pink Diamond snapped her fingers and a pearl that had been hiding just out of sight approached. She handed a small box to Pink Diamond and retreated back out of sight. Pink Diamond opened the box and tilted it so I could see what was inside. "Do you know what this is?"

It was a crystal, obviously, but I knew there must be something more. If it had just been a crystal then I would not have been asked that question, she would have just told me its story. I looked closer. The crystal was very light, translucent blue. It was nothing special, but I could now see what I was supposed to notice in the first place. Inside the crystal was something. It was small, and circular. Many colors splashed across it, but the majority of the object was a light, waxy green with tracing lines of lighter green throughout it. I tilted my head to look around the thing. The bundle of brighter, varied colors were focused on a bulb that extended from the center of green disc. It seemed to be built in layers.

"I have never seen anything like it." I answered honestly. I was intrigued and curious about this object that was entirely foreign to my experience.

"It's called a plant." Pink Diamond explained. "Organisms that live and grow. They appear on worlds with atmospheres. They act like respiratory filters for the planet the grow on. This ones is called a flower. I picked it up on a planet around that star, there." I followed the line of her arm to see a dim red glimmer in space. "What really fascinates me about these plants is how they reproduce. I've studied them extensively, but I still can't quite figure it out. They are immobile, and don't seem to be sentient, but in a field of flowers you won't see any single type. You may see hundreds of different ones, even flowers that appear to be fusions of the flowers around them. But here's what really intrigues me. They do not live alone. They are not the only organisms of their individual planet. There are always tens of thousands of completely different plants that may grow in a single region of a planet! How do they do that?!"

Pink Diamond was very excited now, her smile was spreading. I didn't know what she was talking about, and I didn't want to disappoint her with my ignorance, but I also knew she'd be more disappointed if I tried to fake my way through knowledge.

"Pink Diamond, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." I shook my head as she sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't. No Gem every does, at first. To shorten it down immensely and give you the rough idea I'm getting at, it tells us that the way Gems do things is not the only way and might be the wrong way." She was very serious now. "Look at those shard golems you've created. Amazing, to be sure, but a Gem had to be shattered for them to exist. Even for us to grow other Gems we need the remains of broken Gems. Then there's the way our terraforming destroys the worlds we inhabit. Some are already dead and empty, but I've seen my share of flourishing plant life razed to ash. So, if we seem to require the destruction of life to create our own, how do these organisms, these plants, thrive alongside different organisms, seeming to only create life. They do not reap destruction to grow. They only foster their own, small lives. It's amazing." She was softly smiling again. I was still pretty lost, but I could see the path she was following. It lead to some dangerous places.

"So, you think the way we spread across the stars, colonizing systems as we go, is wrong." I said. I wasn't trying to accuse her, nor asking for clarity, more so I was simply confirming in my own mind the message.

"Yes. I do. There must be a better way." Her eyes were back on the expanse of space, eyes glinting with fleck of light. She seemed to be firming her resolve, so I sat quiet beside her and contemplated what I had been told. It was a little frightening to consider that our _entire society_ was mistaken in our methods of growth and expansion.

"Well, that's all very serious, and I told you that because I thought you would be able to understand, but there is something else I wanted to talk about. The real reason for my visit." She held out the box again, open. "Look closer at the plant now that you know what it is." I peered down at the flower. Stared at the shifting colors across its surface that faded into the solid green of its base. I could not tell what Pink Diamond was trying to get at with this, and I gave her a look to explain as much. She gave me a wink. "I'll give you a little hint to push you in the right direction. Imagine this is a Gem."

That only served to confuse me more, but I looked again. My eyes followed the lines that moved through the waxy green until it reached the bulb, where it faded to nearly white and then burst into color as it climbed up the bulb. There were three main colors, a bright yellow, a deep blue, and a gentle red. They combined at various points to form the spectrum of colors that spotted across the soft flesh. I shook my head.

"I can't picture it as a Gem, it has too many colors to be a Gem." I sighed. Looking up, Pink Diamonds eyes were shining and she was smiling bigger than ever.

"Exactly." She whispered, "Now, keep thinking about it." So, I did, and an answer hit me suddenly and quickly. I opened my mouth, but then stopped because it was ridiculous. I shook my head again in exasperation, but Pink Diamond encouraged me to continue. "No, don't stop, say it!"

"Well," I started mumbling, but coughed and picked my voice up again, "For any single Gem to hold that many colors, they would have to be a fusion, but of different types of Gems, which is impossible."

"Is it, though?" Pink Diamond was laughing, very pleased with my conclusion. "How do we know it's impossible? Simply because its never been done? What would you have said if I had described plants to you without showing you one?" I didn't answer, but she knew what I was thinking. "You'd say it was impossible. So, I'm assigning you a new project. Fuse two Gems of different gemstones."

* * *

 **That's that! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please leave me a review. I love feedback, and it is a personal policy to always respond to reviews, even if its just to thank you for your support. Once again, thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
